13 No Junjou Na Kanjou
by Kaiba Shirou
Summary: (UA)SETO X YAMI-ehm...Yami y Yuugi son hermanos pero Yuugi esta RIP... No importa por que Yami sigue con su carrera de cantante en un grupo famoso conformado por Marik, Jouno, Malik Bakura y... agh! Nunca quedo conforme con el summary!solo lean please! xD
1. Razones para componer

**Aclaraciones: **

**"Pensamientos" **

**-"dialogos"- **

**[comentarios míos XD] **

**Ninguno de los personajes de YGO me pertenece, esto solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento y no planeo ganar nada excepto mi propia satisfacción. Ya aclarado todo solo pido que... NO ME DEMANDEN.**

**ESTO ES COMPLETAMENTE YAOI. ASI QUE HOMOF"BICOS... LARGO!!!! ¬u¬ Ahora si!  
  
La historia!  
**  
----1/3 No junjou na kanjou ----

Por: Kaiba Shirou

CAPITULO 1: RAZONES PARA COMPONER----

_kyou mo machi wa aimo kawarazu megurase  
sore zore ni egaite yuku  
sayonara ai wo kureta ano hito wa  
Tooi sora ni koi kogarete  
kono hitomi ni yura meiteita. _

_Utsuri yuku machi ni  
Tameiki wa kobo reta..._

El chico que en esos momentos terminó de interpretar la canción, por fin abrió sus ojos violetas y miró con una sonrisa y gesto de satisfacción mientras todo el publico le aplaudía esa noche... alejó el micrófono de su rostro. Esa era la ultima canción del programa.

No pudo evitar pasar por alto el sentimiento nostálgico que lo invadía mientras cantaba aquella melodía, se perdió en esos recuerdos... las razones por las cuales compuso la letra. Suspiró... una lagrima recorrió su mejilla derecha mientras aun sostenía aquella sonrisa. Limpió rápidamente la evidencia de su melancolía, dio las gracias a los espectadores y salió del escenario seguido por los compañeros de su banda.

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos que conducían hacia su camerino. Cuando al fin llegó, abrió la puerta con cuidado... Como siempre su manager estaba esperándolo en la pura entrada.

-"Muy bien hecho viejo! Cantaste 10 veces mejor que en los ensayos."-

Su representante, un tipo como de unos 25 años, moreno claro, con ojos y cabello castaño, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-"Gracias Honda."- Yami esbozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Ahora se sentía feliz...

-"Estoy seguro que a él le hubiera gustado..."-

-"Lo sé..."- El chico de cabello tricolor se dejó caer-acostar en uno de los sillones largos, al tiempo que colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-"Bueno creo que ya estas conciente que esta vez el concierto terminó bastante tarde y ya no podrás ir a donde acostumbras..."- su representante seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados mientras lo observaba.

-"Mañana en la mañana lo haré."- Fue lo único que respondió el menor...

-"Ok."- Honda se dirigió hacia la puerta con intenciones de salir.-"Iré a felicitar a los demás. Por lo pronto te dejaré descansar un rato."- dijo antes de abandonar aquella habitación. Yami cerró los ojos, ahora se encontraba entre dormido y despierto.

"Al fin... este es el último concierto de la gira... aun no puedo creer lo lejos que hemos llegado... supongo que en parte todo se debe a la relación que llevamos los chicos y yo." Con esto ultimo una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al venir a su mente la imagen de cierto peliblanco...

-"Ahora podré tomar unas merecidas vacaciones..."- dijo en voz alta antes de dormirse por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -

"Hey! Music-Oh![ xD...] despierta!"- Gritó el peliblanco baterista del grupo, entrando por la puerta del camerino.

-"mmm... No quiero...Estoy muy cansado..."- Dijo el oji-lila dándose la vuelta quedando de espaldas a Bakura.

-"Agh! Por que siempre tendré que despertarte yo...? Vamos levántate! Tienes idea de que hora es?"-

-"No se... no me importa..."- Dijo cambiando su posición boca arriba [Eso me sonó a duelo O.o] Bakura solo murmuró algo que sonó como a "hijo" y "perra" y ..."mamá".

-"Si no te levantas me obligaras a hacer algo drástico..."-

-"mmm...ajá..."- entre-dijo aún con los ojos cerrados [mas bien haciéndose wey ¬u¬] Bakura dio un gruñido de fastidio pero al final suspiró.

-"Te lo advertí."-

En un movimiento rápido se subió al sillón ( o mas bien encima de Yami) y lamió el cuello de su amigo. Yami abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir el peso de Bakura sobre él y más aún al percatarse que tenía unos labios sobre su cuerpo. Como reflejo empujo al albino y se incorporó completamente enojado.

-"BBBBAAAAKKKKKUUURRRRAAAA....!"- Dijo apretando los dientes y apuñando su mano izquierda con fuerza.

-"QQQQUUUEEEEEE...????"- Contestó el albino casi con el mismo tono que Yami.

-"Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no hagas este tipo de cosas!"- Ya estaba sacando los colmillos....

-"ejejejeje.... La prohibición es la causa del pecado, mi querido Yami."-

-"¬¬..."-

-"No me mires así. La culpa fue tuya por necio ¬¬..."-

-"Ay si tu, que buena excusa ¬¬..."-

-"Ya no te enojes... ningún fan quiere tener a su cantante favorito arrugado ¬u¬"-

-"ja-ja que gracioso ¬¬"-

-"Bueno, como sea... El asunto es que te quedaste dormido y nadie pudo despertarte ayer. Todo el que lo intentó terminó golpeado."-

-"n.nUUU.... Y que hora es?"-

-"Las 11"-

-"vaya...! si que dormí"-

-"Si, si pero vayámonos si no es que piensas quedarte a vivir aquí."-

Yami tomó sus cosas y salió con Bakura acompañándolo. Se dirigieron al estacionamiento y subieron a su auto.

-"Y ahora tu por que vas a manejar?"- Dijo Yami indignado mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

-"Por que se me da mi regalada gana. Ahora cállate"-

-"Me chocas."-

-"El sentimiento es mutuo. Ahora, supongo que quieres ir a donde siempre cierto?"-

-"Sipe. Pero antes quiero pasar por la florería"-

-"ok..."

- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin llegaron a su destino. En la entrada había un letrero que decía "Camposanto Domino". Yami se bajó del auto y entró. Bakura solo se quedó en el carro.

Yami pasó por entre los caminitos de piedras que llevaban a las diferentes tumbas. Conocía el lugar a la perfección... ya había estado miles de veces ahí. Observó como todo permanecía en perfecto orden... como siempre. Los mismos árboles que daban sombra y frescura a todo el lugar... el clima agradable... los sonidos de los insectos y los pájaros que eventualmente se paraban en las lapidas. Al fin se detuvo.

Yuugi Motou

1988-2003

Sonrió. Se sentó sobre al pasto, a un lado de la tumba.

-"Hubiera querido visitarte en cuanto terminó el concierto... pero ya ves... No tengo excusa. Me ganó la flojera je..."- Comenzó a hablar a la tumba como si fuera una persona. –"La ultima canción del programa te la dediqué a ti. Estoy seguro que la escuchaste verdad...? Pude sentir tu presencia. Desde que te fuiste... me he sentido un poco solo. Aunque en estos momentos estoy viviendo con Bakura... Te extraño tanto... los sustos que a veces me hacías pasar... Aun me siento un poco culpable por tu muerte."- Yami cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por aquellas imágenes de su pasado...

-"Yami! ¿Qué crees?"- Dijo un chico muy parecido a Yami mientras corría a abrazarlo.

-"¿Qué creo?"- Yami se soltó del abrazo para agacharse hasta quedar a la misma altura de Yuugi.

–"Espera... esa sonrisa..."-

-"si! voy a tener una cita con Serenity"- Dijo entusiasmado el chico mientras sonreía aun mas ampliamente. –"Puedo ir, verdad?"-

-"Que bien! Por supuesto que si puedes. ¿A dónde tienen planeado ir?"-

-"Al cine!"-

-"Debí imaginarlo... ah... crecen tan rápido"- Dijo Yami abrazándolo lo mas fuerte que pudo... el ultimo abrazo.

-"ajaja Yami, me estas lastimando"-

-"Como es posible??!"- Yami estaba en el café de la cuarta avenida gritando a todo pulmón.

-"Lo siento... unos pandilleros nos estaban molestando y él... él trato de protegerme"- Decía entre sollozos la chica pelirroja.

-"No es cierto... NO... NO... NO... NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO!"

Yami despertó de golpe de aquellos recuerdos y unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro. –"En serio te extraño..."- Acto seguido se levantó y colocó las flores al pie de la lapida. –"Prometo visitarte pronto... hermano."-

Se alejó despacio con la mirada gacha en el piso...Venía tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar toparse con cierta persona... levantó la vista y observó un chico mas alto que él, cabello castaño y ojos azules y fríos como el hielo.

-"L-Lo siento..."- Por unos momentos se perdió al observar aquel ser que por unos breves instantes le pareció atractivo. Se sonrojó ante este pensamiento y salió corriendo de aquel lugar...

-"Vaya chico..."-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -

"Tengo hambre! Que vamos a tragar?"-

Bakura estaba sentado en-el-que-según-el es su sillón favorito. Traía una camisa color blanco con las mangas dobladas a modo de ¾, completamente abierta, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis también del mismo color de la camisa. Su pecho lo adornaba lo que parecía un aro con picos de color dorado [si, el articulo del milenio... pero solo es de adorno ya que no posee ningún poder. Solo lo trae puesto por que me gusta como se le ve... xD]

-"....."-

Yami estaba sentado a un lado de Bakura. Con la mirada perdida... Traía puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro y tenis del mismo color. No llevaba camisa con el pretexto de "hace mucho calor" pero cargaba unos brazaletes color plateados colocados a mitad de los dos antebrazos.

-"Yami...?"-

-"....."-

-"Si no contestas te daré un beso en la boca..."-

-"NI LO PIENSES!"-

-"Ya era hora de que contestaras."- Rió divertido Bakura.

–"Estas como ido desde que volvimos del panteón y exijo saber por que."-

-"Ni a patadas me lo sacas..."-

RIIIIIING....

-"Huuuumm...Contesta tu"- dijo Yami

RIIINGG

-"Tengo hueva... hazlo tu"- Contestó Bakura

RIIIINNGG

-"TU"-

RIIIINGGG

-"TU"-

RRIIIING

-"QUE TU!!"-

-"TUUUUUU!"-

-"aaaggghhhtt!"- Yami se levanto enojado del asiento y se dispuso a contestar. –"QUIEN FREGADOS HABLA???"... ah, hola Honda... no... si... ¿qué cosa?...."-

MINUTO DE SILENCIO...........................

-"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE???!"-

Bakura se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, ante la magnitud de aquel grito.

-"NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!!!!!"-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
**Hola! Jeje una pequeña intro a lo que será el fic... y si ya se... ya se... esta medio trillado u.u Pero que le vamos a hacer... siempre he querido hacer una historia de este tipo y no me iba a quedar con las ganas... y pues como apareció la oportunidad de que me ofrecí a hacerle un fic a Susuke como agradecimiento por unas imágenes... pues aquí está! ESTE VA POR TI SUSUKE! ES TODO TUYO! ESPERO LO DISFRUTES! Seto x Yami como tu lo pediste n0n! Ah y oe... me encantó la imagen de la cereza! Me quedé así cuando la vi - - y también me quedé así con la de Seth y Atemu... kawaii! Gracias de nuevo ñ.ñ **

**Pasando a otro punto.... Ustedes dirán... y la canción del principio... que rollo?? Pues para empezar se llama The Fourth Avenue Café y es de L'arcEnCiel (tal vez la hayan escuchado como ending de Samurai X)realmente es una hermosura! Me costó mucho trabajo encontrar una que quedará perfecta para Yami (En realidad fue una tortura andar buscando por todas partes ¬u¬) y se adecuara a la situación por la que pasa... Pero valió la pena n.n siempre quise saber cual era la traducción ñ.ñ y debo decir que me enamoré de ella...   
  
Para que entiendan mejor por que razón, causa, motivo o circunstancia Yami le dedica esa canción a Yugi... aquí les va la traducción y la letra completa...aunque en un pedazo no tiene nada que ver xD:  
**

THE FOURTH AVENUE CAFE

Kisetsu wa odayaka ni owari o tsugeta ne iro do rareta,  
kyoku ni yo sete Sayonara ai wo kureta, ano hito wa..  
Kono hito mi ni yura meiteita

Togirenai kimochi nante   
hajime kara shinjite nakatta  
utsuri yuku machi nami ni tori noko sareta mama  
yuki kao ano hitobito ga ima wa   
tooku ni kanji rarete  
zawameki sae usu rete wa  
tameiki ni kiete shimau

Kuuseki ni tsume rareta  
taikutsu na kyujitsu wa  
owaru koto naku, anata ga...  
Nagare tsuzu keteiru  
Wakatetsu te itemo  
Kizu kanai fure o shite  
Oboe teta, itsu demo   
Dareka no koto o motsu teru.  
Yoko gao demo suteki datsuta kara

Kisetsu wa odayaka ni owari o sugeta ne  
iro do rarete kyoku ni yo sete   
sayonara ai wo kureta, ano hito wa...  
kono hitomi ni yura meiteita.

ato...dorekurai daro soba ni...  
iteku reru no wa  
sou...omoi nagara  
toki wo kizande itayo

yosete ha kae shiteku...  
nami no you ni  
kono kokoro wa sarawarete

kyou mo machi wa aimo kawarazu megurase  
sore zore ni egaite yuku  
sayonara ai wo kureta ano hito wa  
Tooi sora ni koi kogarete  
kono hitomi ni yura meiteita.

Utsuri yuku machi ni  
Tameiki wa kobo reta...

**El café de la cuarta avenida**

La temporada termino en forma pasiva  
Con mis tan lastimadas y decoradas memorias  
Adiós, dulce dama que me dio amor  
Todavía bailando frente a mis ojos  
  
Por siempre amor  
No lo creía desde el principio.  
El escenario de la ciudad estaba cambiando.  
Y yo me quede solo.  
  
Ahora siento que las personas  
están lejos de mi.

El ruido esta desapareciendo yo solo suspiro.  
  
Esos feriados tan aburridos  
como un montón de asientos vacíos y callados  
Continuamente uno tras otro...pensando en ti  
Sigo pensando en ti  
  
Lo se, pero ando como si no lo supiera

pero siempre has estado en mi corazón  
siempre pensando en alguien  
Hasta su descripción es tan bonita  
  
La temporada termino en forma pasiva  
Con mis tan lastimadas y decoradas memorias  
Adiós, dulce dama que me dio amor  
Soñando sobre amor y mirando el cielo tan lejano  
Todavía bailando frente a mis ojos  
  
Por cuanto tiempo estarás conmigo?  
Mientras sueño con eso  
el tiempo pasa.  
  
Explotando a la orilla del mar y de ahí regresando  
este sentimiento esta desapareciendo como olas.  
  
Como es usual, la ciudad no cambia ni un poco  
Nuestros sueños están desapareciendo.  
Soñando sobre el amor y mirando el cielo tan lejano  
Tu movimiento esta bailando en mis ojos.  
  
Cambiando de pueblo, poco a poco  
No puedo hacer nada mas que suspirar.  
  
**Esta chida verdad? n...n Si que tengo buenos gustos ¬u¬ ay mi ego... xDDD en fin... estaré esperando sus criticas, consejos, amenazas de muerte, mentadas de mdr3 y demás... y como dice mi amiga shyl... "que el poder de Ra los protega!" xDDD **

**Kaiba Shirou **

**----Kaiba Shirou no se hace responsable por los daños psicológicos irreversibles que este fic pueda causarles... advertidos estaban. Gracias de antemano por su atención prestada xD**


	2. Adiós vacaciones Hola trabajo

**Hola razaaaaaa!!! XD Bueno, pues como que me inspiré para este fic... así que a ver que sale... espero no sean babosadas XD Pero antes quisiera agradecer a todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron review n.n (O-o)**

**Susuke: **Hola diosa del humor! AJAJAJAJAJA En serio que no me he callado con eso de la "rata" y que sale Bakura XDDDD Ay que imaginación... XD Ejem... pues en realidad yo soy la que tengo que dar las gracias 100 veces o-o las imágenes y las paginas que me diste... RA! Me hicieron babear un rato o¬o y pues que mejor que agradecerte con lo que único que se hacer mas o menos: ESCRIBIR XD . Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el fic - Por que si no, todo mi esfuerzo por hacer esta cosa hubiera valido chetos o-ou bueno espero que este capitulo que estoy por hacer sea de tu agrado también n.n SALU2!

P.D: Me dio mucho gusto que tu fueras el primer review de este fic ñ.

**Kamui-hirou**: KKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!! Que bien que te apareciste por aka para dejarme un review n.n Que bien que este fic si te gusta XD y como no, si maté a Yugi... ¬u¬ grax por decir que esta fregonsisimo... no es pa tanto XD y pues con respecto a tu pregunta... Bakura es las dos cosas: un abusivo y un pervertido XD espero sigas leyendo mi historia loko! XD

**PharaohAtemu04: **Pss claro sho siempre hago fics buenos... XDDD NTC! Bueno respondiendo a tu duda...nop, no son pareja. A Bakura solo le gusta fregarle la existencia a Yami... tienen algo así como una amistad.... loca y retorcida o-o ejejeje que lindo no? XD Gracias por el review! n-n

**Kokoro Yana: **HOLA! ñ.ñ pss si ya ves... Bakura es un payasito...ejem! n.n U digo, me encanta ponerlo sarcástico y bien hijo de la fregada y es que... así es mas irresistible o no? ¬u¬ ejejeje grax por decir que mi fic no esta trillado n-n. Y pues... cuando estaba pensando en un representante... el primero que vino a mi mente fue Honda o-o y cues lo puse XD no se... se me hizo buena elección (ajá ¬¬) grax por el review XD

**HIK-REMI: **SI! VIVA LARC! XD Parece que a varias personas les gustó que pusiera esas dos canciones en el fic n-n Que bien que ahora sabes la traducción... en verdad es una preciosura la letra! n.n gracias por decir que soy buena escribiendo... nomas me suben el ego! XD y gracias también por tu review!

**Guerrera Lunar: **Si... Yami como cantante... KYYYYAAA!!! CUERISIMOOOO!! XD de solo imaginarlo lleno un tinaco de baba XD ejeje y con respecto a eso de que parecía YY/B... es que no pude resistirme! Me encanta esa pareja ñ.ñ... no pude evitar poner algo Yaoi entre ellos dos n-n pero a fin de cuentas solo son GRANDES AMIGOS XD. Ah y oshe Rex, no te arrugues ¬u¬ los lobos se ven mas bonitos planchados... ejem digo! Calmaditos XD y aquí entre nos... me encantan los lobos! Te voy a robar ¬u¬... ejejeje grax por su review n.n

**Shiroi Tsuki: **ejejeje shiroi... shirou... lo que hace una letra... XD Y bueno... espero que este fic si llene todas las expectativas que buscas en un Seto x Yami o-o trataré de esforzarme mas para que mi fic no te decepcione n.n gracias por el review!

**Kimmy Angy: **hola! ñ.ñ ay como crees? Una reviewer nunca jode XD al contrario... me anima mas a seguir escribiendo n-n que chido que te gustó esta traducción... en realidad yo encontré varias... pero a mi también me gusto mas esta... por eso la puse XDDD Ejem.. gracias por el review y que la gran weva y Ra estén contigo también XD

P.D: No sabes que gusto me da que sigas todas mis historias n-n... MIL GRACIAS!

**Bueno esos es todo! Ahora si... sin mas preámbulos... al fic!**

**1/3 NO JUNJOU NA KANJOU**

**Por: Kaiba Shirou**

**CAPITULO 2: **

**ADIOS VACACIONES... HOLA TRABAJO**

Yami colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón, haciendo su cabeza para atrás. El peliblanco solo lo miraba curioso sentado al lado de él. ¿Por que había dado tremendo grito? Esa pregunta saltó inmediatamente a la mente de Bakura... de seguro no era algo bueno...

-"Escupe Yami. A que se debió tu "gritito"?"- preguntó Bakura, colocando sus pies sobre la mesita que estaba frente a ellos. Cruzó los brazos y volteo a ver a Yami exigiendo explicaciones.

-" ¬¬... ADIOS VACACIONES! u ú"- Soltó al fin, con tono de fastidio.

-"Hum?? Detalles Yami, detalles..."-

-" Es que Honda... hizo un contrato sin nuestro consentimiento... Trabajaremos de modelos durante 3 semanas T.T"-

-" QUE??! Trabajaremos...? Quieres decir... toda la mugre banda?!!"-

-"si... T.T"-

BLAM!

Se escucho de repente la puerta estrellándose. Acto seguido apareció ante ellos cierta personita morena...

-"BAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"- gritó Malik mientras corría a abrazar a dicho albino. –" Ya supiste?! Trabajaremos de modelos!"- decía sin soltarlo.

-" Y POR ESO ME ABRAZAS? ¬¬!"- reclamó Bakura levantándose del sillón y tratando de despegarse a Malik.

-" jejeje "- El moreno parecía que no tenia intenciones de ceder.

Por otro lado, Yami seguía en el sillón mirando todo con una gotita en la cabeza. No era la primera vez que pasaba... pero aun así seguía siendo divertido para el chico de cabello tricolor. Es decir... ver a Malik tratando a Bakura como Bakura lo trata a él...

-"Este... que les parece si salimos a comer?"- intervino Yami. Malik soltó a Bakura y ahora corrió hacia Yami para abrazarlo.

-"Me parece buena idea!"- dijo colgándose del cuello de Yami. Bakura solo apretó los puños en disgusto y se dirigió a la salida.

-"Si vamos a comer hagámoslo ya"- dijo sin voltear a verlos mientras salía dando tremendo portazo.

-"Y ahora que le pasa?"- Preguntó el moreno soltando a Yami y dirigiendo su vista hacia la puerta.

-"Ya sabes que esta loco..."-

O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000

-"Que les parece ese restaurante de la esquina?"- preguntaba Malik sentado en la parte trasera del auto. Si bien, el restaurante no era muy lujoso que digamos, era... normal. Ni muy grande ni muy pequeño con varias mesas y grandes ventanas que dejaban ver claramente hacia dentro del local. Yami volteo a verlo y asintió con la cabeza. Luego se dirigió a Bakura.

-"Que te parece a ti?"-

Bakura ni volteó a verlo ni dijo nada, solo permaneció en silencio y estacionó el auto. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y salió del coche.

-"Vaya que temperamento..."- susurró Malik imitando a Bakura y tratando de seguirlo.

Yami se quedó unos momentos en el carro con la mirada perdida... de repente a su mente llegó la imagen de ese chico en el cementerio... recordó como sus ojos lo atraparon por un momento... recordó como salió corriendo del cementerio... y sobre todo recordó lo atractivo que le había parecido. –"jum... parece que ese tipo en serio llamó mi atención..."- Sacudió su cabeza a ambos lados y al fin bajó del auto...

O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O

-"COMO PUEDE SER TAN INCOMPETENTE??!!!"-

Se escuchó que un tipo gritaba a uno de los pobres meseros quien al parecer le había tirado una jarra de té encima.

Bakura y Malik que ya se habían sentado en una de las tantas mesas del local, voltearon a ver curiosos la escenita que se estaba montando. Enfocaron su vista hacia el sujeto que estaba gritando y no pudieron evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa.... que luego se convirtió en risas... y después en carcajadas. El tipo estaba completamente empapado y una venita saltaba en su frente... en realidad era gracioso. Y mas si se trata de alguien a quien conoces.

El "sujeto" se levantó furioso de la mesa al escuchar semejante escándalo. Fueran quienes fueran, pagarían por burlarse de él. Volteó y parpadeó un par de veces al notar quienes eran los dueños de aquellas risas. Formó una retorcida sonrisa y tomó dos de los refrescos de la mesa de al lado.

-"Oye amigo! Eso son nuestro refr..."- Se quejó la persona sentada en la mesa donde Marik había "robado" las bebidas, pero enseguida se calló al ver la mirada asesina que el moreno le había dirigido. –"Eeehhhmm.. quédese con ellos n-nU"-

Marik sonrió de nuevo y se acercó al peliblanco y al oji-lila. Después de un "hola" se los vació encima mientras estos dos estaban distraídos carcajeándose.

-"MAAAARRRRIIIIIIKKKKKK!"- Gritó el albino mientras se levantaba furioso de su asiento y comenzaba a apretar los puños.

-"Se lo merecen..."- dijo sentándose a un lado de Malik, con un dejo de despreocupación.

-"Marik tiene razón xD...."-

Malik a pesar de estar todo empapado no dejaba de reírse. Por lo que Bakura se mostraba aun mas empu... enojado.

-"Pero que...?"- dijo Yami al llegar a donde los tres estaban.

-"ajajaja! Quieres jugar a guerritas de refrescos con nosotros? xD"- preguntó Malik dirigiéndose a Yami. Este ultimo solo los miró con cara de que-estúpidos-lucen y se sentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Yami, andas igual de amargado que Bakura..."- susurro el moreno –"Ríete! xD"- terminó mientras también tomaba asiento. –"Por cierto... que haces por aquí Marik?"-

-"Vino al restaurante a comprar zapatos."- dijo sarcásticamente Bakura ya un poco mas tranquilo, dejándose caer en la silla.

-"ja-ja que risa ¬¬... yo lo digo por que el tiene quien le prepare comida."-

-"Es que parece ser que la "chacha" que era la encargada de cocinar... falleció ayer en la noche"- explicó Marik.

-"vaya... si mal no recuerdo era hermana de la famosa modelo Mai Valentine, cierto?"- comentó Yami dirigiendo su vista a Marik.

-"Sipe, creo que se llamaba... Anzu."- le respondió, mientras le hacia señas a un mesero para que viniera a tomar sus ordenes.

-"Y que diablos hacía la hermana de una modelo famosa trabajando de "chacha"?"- preguntó Bakura.

-"Ni yo lo sé..."- contest Marik encogiéndose de hombros.

O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O

-"AAAAAAH que bien comí!"- Marik se desabrochó el botón del pantalón y se mal-sentó mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su estomago.

-"Y como no? si tragaste como cerdo ¬¬"-

-"¬¬!!!"- mirada de muerte a Bakura

-"¬¬!!!"- mirada de muerte a Marik

-"¬¬!!!!!!!!"- mirada de muerte a Bakura

-"¬¬!!!!!!!!"- mirada de muerte a Marik

Malik - xD

Yami- -.-U...

Jouno- o.o?

-"AAAAAGH! Desde cuando estas aquí Jounouchi?"- gritó Yami volteando a un lado de él, donde se encontraba parado el rubio.

-" Hola viejo! n.n... acabo de terminar de comer....y pues como los vi sentados aquí..."-

-"Hola Jouno =D"- Saludó Malik alzando una mano. –"Ya supiste que seremos modelos?"-

-"SI! No pudieron ignorar nuestros encantos verdad chicos? n."- Acto seguido Joey dio una vuelta y les guiñó un ojo a todos.

-" Claro!"- le siguió la corriente Malik, poniéndose de pie y rodeando por el cuello a Jouno con un brazo. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-"Que bonito soy, que bonito soy, como me quiero ah ah sin mi me muero ah ah y jamás me podré olvidar!! xD"-

Cantaron los dos al mismo tiempo antes de explotar en risas. Los otros solo los miraban con gotitas en la cabeza.

-"NO LOS CONOCEMOS!"- Gritó Bakura antes de taparse la cara con ambas manos.

SSSsssSSSsssSSSsssSSSsssSSSsssSSSsssSSSsssSSSsssSSSsssSSSsssSSSsss

Un chico de cabello castaño y profundos ojos azules se daba la vuelta de una lado a otro en el amplio colchón de la cama. Estaba teniendo lo que parecía una pesadilla. De repente se incorporó de una, sudando y con la respiración agitada.

Tomó el vaso de agua que se encontraba en el buró de al lado de la cama y se lo bebió todo de una. En cuanto se lo terminó soltó un suspiro... Colocó una de sus manos en su pecho. Todavía palpitaba fuertemente, aun no se recuperaba del susto...

-"Vamos cálmate... solo fue un sueño..."-

Susurraba tratando de calmarse un poco. Pasó la vista por la habitación... las cortinas azul marino estaban en orden... su escritorio también... el closet estaba cerrado... entonces que era lo que le parecía extraño? Entonces volteó a un lado del escritorio... sus zapatos favoritos no estaban!

-"De seguro mi hermano los tomó..."-

Decidió no darle importancia al asunto y trató de recordar bien el sueño... o mas bien pesadilla que acababa de tener. Se recostó de nuevo y colocó uno de sus brazos sobre su frente.

Sabía que el sueño era sobre su hermano menor... era su subconsciente que nunca lo dejaba en paz. Lo extraño sería que no lo hiciera... y mas si tu fuiste el causante de una muerte. Si... el había matado a su hermano... con sus propias manos...

FLASH BACK

Era de noche... una noche donde la luna no brindaba su luz. Una noche mas oscura de lo normal. Recordaba que había tomado un cuchillo de la cocina... el mas grande que encontró... y se había colado a la habitación de su padre quien dormía placidamente en su cama.

-"Ya no me harás mas daño... y sobre todo... ya no lastimarás mas a Jouno y a Mokuba"- susurró antes de levantar el cuchillo en el aire con intenciones de enterrárselo...

-"No Seto!"- gritó el menor interponiéndose entre su padre y el cuchillo... pero fue demasiado tarde...Seto ya había mandado a su cerebro hacerlo...

Mokuba abrió los ojos y ahogó un grito, antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

-"Mokuba!!"-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No quería recordar mas....

Dolía.

Cerró los ojos... permaneció unos segundos así y se dio la vuelta... trato de esfumar aquellos recuerdos y concentrarse mas en enfocar su mente en aquella pesadilla. Mas sin embargo, había partes que simplemente no recordaba... abrió los ojos y el reloj quedó de frente a él.

-"Demonios...!"- Dijo levantándose de un salto.

CONTINUARÁ....

**YOHOOOOOOOOOOOO CAPITULO 2 TERMINADO! XD que les pareció? Un asco? XD ya saben... espero reviews con sus opiniones, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones etc, etc, etc XD**

**Creo que ya se sabe mas de la vida "del chico misterioso del cementerio" y creo que ya se imaginan que hacia en la mañana ahí no? ¬u¬ Seto y Yami se CONOCERÁN mas pronto de lo que piensan... y sabrán un poco mas de la vida de Malik y Marik. Espero no me maten por las mamadas que se me ocurrieron XD**

**Kaiba Shirou**


	3. Ultimo día de paz y tranquilidad

**AVISO ULTRA IMPORTANTE: -desde mi punto de vista...xD-  
**  
**Antes de empezar el capitulo, me gustaría avisarles que no continuaré los otros fic que tengo.. hasta que termine este.... la razón?... Soy bien mamona xD Ejem... la neta del planeta, la razón es que últimamente solo tendré tiempo para continuar uno, y pues decidí que sería este así que haré todo lo posible para terminarlo en menos de 3 semanas... Ahora me gustaría dar contestación a los lindos y maravillosos reviews que me hacen tan feliz... (o-oU)  
**  
**Susuke:** Que bien! Esta vez también fuiste la primera en dejar review del capitulo n.n Me alegra que te haya gustado que pusiera a Malik todo loco... me gusta que se comporte así =P Que bien que a Pikachu y a ti les gustara que matara a Tea xD! Me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios TuT me encantan tus reviews acompañados del lindo Pikachu n-n... (ay que ñoña ando xD) la neta me suben el animo. Y pues... el apodo que te puse es la mera verdad! tus fics me hacen reir como no tienes idea xD y eso me recuerda... Espero pronto la actualización de "EL CASO DE LOS ARTICULOS ROBADOS" Creo que no te lo mencioné en el review que te mandé pero... Me encantó eso de DEMENCIA xD ajaja muy gracioso xD De hecho leí los capítulos de ese fic... tres veces xD en serio me gustó bastante. Continualo pronto plis!! nn Y gracias por el review! n0n y... SALU2!  
  
**Shiroi Tsuki:** Nihao! (de cuando aká saludo así o-o? Como sea...xD) Pues eso de que a Bakura le guste Yami... yo no sé... wenu si sé pero te arruinaría lo interesante de la historia xD...Espero me tengas paciencia n-n gracias por el R!  
  
**PharaohAtemu04:** Pues... buena pregunta. No se por que... solo me gusta ver a Seto en problemas jeje... si estoy lokaaa! xD Hasta lo maté en uno de mis fics. Quien me entiende... Y yo digo que lo amo... Que contrariedad! Que cosas! Wenu ya... Amo a Seto pero me gusta joderle la existencia... Resumido... Necesito un psicólogo xD Pero eso si, cuando se trata de hacer sufrir de verdad... a la Anzu ni hablar. A esa que le hagan calzón chino xD En fin, gracias por tu review! n-n  
  
**HIK-REMI:** ju ju claro que si! lo va a "AYUDAR" a superar su trauma ajaja sabes a lo que me refiero, no?... -hace cara de pervertida- ambos se van a AYUDAR entre sí xD Yami necesita superar lo de Yuugi también...  
  
ajaja que lindo niño es Mokuba n-n me manda saludos después de que lo maté...Dile que le mando un besote. Que si lo mato es nada mas por que no se me ocurre a quien mas molestar aparte de Anzu...Pero aun así, es la cosita mas bonita de todo YGO. Gracias por el review n-n  
  
**Kimmy Angy:** Holaaaaaa manta!!!xD Me da gusto que aun sigas leyendo las tarugadas que escribo TuT gracias por tu apoyo y por elevarme el ego, que eso hace que me den unas enormes ganas de escribir. En serio mil gracias!  
  
La neta yo tmb amo los de tragedia. Aunque... nunca he sido capaz de escribir alguno completamente angst donde uno o los dos mueran... se me antoja... tal vez me aparezca en ff.net con uno de esos xD ve preparando tus pañuelos chica n-n Espero este capitulo te guste. SALU2!  
  
**Fujisaki Yami:** HOLAAAA!!! xD Chido que te recordé uno de los momentos "kodak" de tu vida... que extraño que yo sirva para recordar o-o... pero wenu xD...Espero continúes leyendo mi historia que si no lo hicieras me pondría a llorar... nah! No es pa tanto, pero si me sentiría gacha =) Por cierto... no he dejado de ver el clip que me mandaste de Yami llorando y gritándole a su aibou TuT ME ENCANTA! Y pa agradecerte este capitulo, aparte de a Susuke va también dedicado a ti! n-n SALU2!  
  
**1/3 No Junjou Na Kanjou  
  
Por: La hermosisima y chidisima Kaiba Shirou xD  
**  
**CAPITULO 3:  
**  
**ULTIMO DÍA DE PAZ Y TRANQUILIDAD  
**  
**_0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0_**  
  
El sol, en todo su esplendor, daba un clima bastante cálido al grado de hasta ser molesto para varias personas. Aún así a ratos corría un viento agradable que combinado con el calor, daba una sensación placentera. Eventualmente se podían observar en el cielo completamente despejado, uno que otro pájaro que lo surcaba.  
  
-"Llegas tarde"-  
  
Honda salió de su casa después de pronunciar aquellas palabras y cerró la puerta con candado. A los lados de ésta, se podían observar hileras con bastantes plantas de un tono verde bastante bonito...  
  
Entonces volteó para ver mejor al chico que acababa de llegar.  
  
Observó...  
  
Cabello castaño, piel pálida... quizás 1.85 de altura... y sobre todo lo que mas resaltaba en esa imponente figura: Sus ojos azules.  
  
Y si, acababa de aparecer la arrogancia en persona, vestido con un pantalón negro que le quedaba ancho y largo y una camisa blanca de manga larga, desfajada y sin abotonar que dejaba observar mas de lo debido. Un hilo negro se asomaba por su pecho y terminaba en lo que parecía un dije en forma de un dragón plateado. Lo único que no concordaba con el atuendo eran unos tenis anchos de color verde fosforescente. Si Yaoi-maniacas/os. Leyeron bien, TENIS VERDES FOSFORESCENTE. Honda no pudo evitar pasar por alto este detalle... pero mejor decidió no comentar nada.  
  
-"Guárdese sus sermones y vamonos."- Contestó finalmente el ojiazul.  
  
_**0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0  
**_  
Después de el "oso" –desde el punto de vista de Bakura- que el rubio Kaiba y el hiperactivo moreno hicieron pasar al resto de la banda, acordaron que estaría bien pasar una tarde juntos... Solamente disfrutar el ultimo día de descanso en tres largas semanas.  
  
Unos minutos después de discutir, renegar, patalear, mentarse el 10 de mayo, y casi sacarse los ojos, acordaron que el mejor lugar para echar la weva sería la casa de Bakura y Yami (e ahí la causa).  
  
La razón? Bueno, si bien la casa de ellos no era muy elegante, pero si era muy fresca y agradable, lo que en realidad estaba mas que bien, tomando en cuenta que están en plena temporada de calor.  
  
Lugar bastante amplio... con 5 cuartos, un comedor pequeño, una sala y una cocina que probablemente era hasta mas grande que cualquier otra habitación de la casa. Y es que aunque ustedes no lo crean... fue a petición (o mas bien, ORDEN) de Bakura, ya que A VECES le gustaba cocinar. (¿?)  
  
Y recalco –a veces- por que era raro.  
  
No lo hacía muy seguido ya que no tenía la paciencia ni el tiempo necesario... y bueno ya saben, digo, ES BAKURA no tengo que decir nada mas... El punto es que al fin y al cabo, cuando se lo proponía, podía hacer comida digna de dioses. Tan solo pregúntenle a Yami...  
  
Ahora se encontraban los 5 descansando en la sala. Jouno acostado en el suelo en forma de "X", con los ojos cerrados ; Malik sentado a un lado de Jouno, y a la vez usando de respaldo la parte de abajo del brazo del sillón donde se encontraba Bakura desparramado y finalmente Yami y Marik mal- sentados en un mismo sillón, enfrente de Bakura.  
  
Todos sin decir absolutamente nada... Solo disfrutando de lo que seguro serían sus últimos momentos de paz y tranquilidad...  
  
Bueno, todos excepto Yami.  
  
Quien parecía estar mas hundido en sus pensamientos. Planeando quizá una y mil maneras de matar a Honda por ponerles trabajo, cuando se suponía que serían sus vacaciones....  
  
Pensaba, tal vez, le sacaría el riñon con una cuchara... y después lo cocinaría y se lo daría a algún perro callejero.  
  
O tal vez ... con unos polvos pica-pica bastaría... aderezados con unas cuantas patadas claro esta...  
  
-"Oye Jouno, me gustan tus zapatos."-  
  
Dijo de pronto el moreno, sacando a Yami de la formulación de sus maléficos planes.  
  
Ante el comentario de Malik, todos voltearon a ver los pies de el rubio.  
  
-"Malik, amigo mío, necesitas lentes."- comentó Bakura.  
  
-"El loco psicópata tiene razón".- agregó Marik  
  
-"¬¬..."-  
  
-"¬u¬"-  
  
-"o.o? Gracias Malik n.n a mi también me gustaron... de hecho se los robé a mi hermano =P"-  
  
-"Oh...."-  
  
Momento de silencio --- .............  
  
Todos - ¡¿Quee ?!  
  
-Reacción retardada-  
  
Los 4 se enderezaron después de analizar y procesar la respuesta que acababa de dar el rubio. Al parecer no tenían ni la mas remota idea de que Jouno tuviera un hermano. Todos se miraron entre si, con duda de la pura en sus rostros ¿Como carajos podía ser posible que no lo supieran? Digo, después de tanto tiempo de conocerse...Definitivamente... Jouno es Jouno.  
  
-"o.o... Por que todos me miran así? =X "- dijo el rubio mientras se incorporaba, quedando sentado con las manos hacia atrás, recargadas en el piso.  
  
Yami rodó los ojos y suspiró. –"Hum... Ah... no se...¿será por el hecho de que nunca nos habías dicho que tienes un hermano?¬¬"- dijo con sarcasmo.  
  
-"Aaaaah! Eso! n.n pues..."-  
  
TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
-"Que horror! Yami... Cambia el timbre xD"- Dijo Malik después de destaparse los oídos. (por que me suena eso...? xD)  
  
-"¡¿Quien fregados es?!"- Gritó el albino desde el lugar donde estaba sentado.  
  
"Soy yo! Honda" se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Bakura tuvo la intención de pararse a abrirla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Yami se levantó de mala gana o mas bien emp... enojadísimo, susurrando cosas que los demás alcanzaban a oír perfectamente.  
  
-"Honda....ESE MALDITO! En cuanto lo vea le voy a partir toda su..."- se calló justo cuando abrió la puerta al ver quien era el acompañante de su -archirrequeterrecontraqueridísimo -(¬¬) representante.  
  
"Ra! Es... es él! La persona del... cementerio...!"  
  
Después de abrir los ojos quizás tanto como Yugi los tiene, solo salieron silabas. Silabas dispersas de su boca y que en realidad decían tres cosas: 1-nada 2-nada y 3-nada xD. -"a-ah... mi...y yo... in.. tu...no.. Agh! Solo...pasen."- Logró articular al fin.  
  
Estaba que no se lo digería. Aquí... en su casa... él!! La persona que últimamente habitaba su cerebro a ratos...como uno de los primeros síntomas de un enamoramiento normal... o debería decir un "gustarte alguien, normal"?  
  
Gustarte alguien... estar enamorado... mmhmhm... no es lo mismo, o si? bueno la filosofía de Yami era esa: gustar-enamorar = sinónimos bastante lejanos...o casi. Y hasta donde el sabía, ese tipo solo le atraía-gustaba. Pero pensándolo bien, aun no lo conocía.  
  
Desde la sala hasta el recibidor se podían escuchar un "Todavía no escucho putazos!" Gritado por Marik. "Si! quiero ver sangre de representante!" seguido por Bakura. Con esto Yami salió de su ensoñación.  
  
-"Que... no piensan pasar?"- preguntó el cabeza de maguey (xD) después de bajar de su nube.  
  
-"Si, pero estorbas."- Contestó el castaño mas alto. Y era cierto, Yami tapaba la entrada y no se había dado cuenta, claro, dado aquel "susto" que acababa de llevarse.  
  
-"L-Lo siento."- Ante esto, se hizo a un lado rápidamente. Un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Aunque no se notaba ya que tenía la cabeza gacha y sus cabellos rubios tapaban parte de su rostro.  
  
-"Con permisito dijo monchito"- Honda se dirigió rápidamente a la sala donde estaba seguro que se encontraban los chicos.  
  
Y ahí se quedaron los otros dos. Como idiotas. Y lo peor era que no sabían por que.  
  
Yami aun estaba parado donde mismo y sostenía la perilla de la puerta. El tiempo pareció congelarse un rato. En el que trataba de fingir una mirada de disgusto, mientras intentaba encontrar algo en la mirada del ojiazul. ¿Qué buscaba...? No lo sabía con certeza. Tal vez un signo de interés en él? Si... eso era.  
  
Por otro lado, Kaiba solo lo observaba fijo y frió. Tal como su personalidad.  
  
Yami escarbaba en los ojos de Seto con esfuerzos fallidos. Parecía ser tan inexpresivo...  
  
Exhausto, al fin decidió dejarlo por la paz.  
  
-"Adelante. Todos están en la sala..."- Y no había nada mas...  
  
**_0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OOO0OO00_**  
  
**Si, si... matenme xD... Lo corte en lo mejor =P y eso que yo me quejaba de mi manta Cleo (salu2 manta! n.n) ... como sea... xD  
  
No tardaré ni tres días en subir el próximo capítulo. De hecho ya lo tengo a la mitad. Así que... hasta el lunes! n.n  
  
Notas que no están de mas:  
  
_Lo de acostado en forma de "X" lo saqué de uno de los fics de Raven... lo digo namas por si acaso, pake luego no me anden mentando a mi santa madre xD  
  
Lo de nombrar como cabeza de maguey a Yami... lo saqué de mi retorcida mente. Si resulta con que ya lo escribieron en algún fic...es mera coincidencia.  
  
_Kaiba Shirou**


	4. No me acuerdo del titulo! descues se lo ...

**_Antes de que se me olvide, algo de lo que me di cuenta fue que algunas lectoras no captaron quien es el hermano de Jouno en el fic... incluyéndote Susuke! Te voy a dar un zape xD lo insinué en el capitulo 2 y en el 3... pero wenu n-n cuando lean este episodio al fin podrán captar xD  
  
Así que sin mas preámbulos....  
  
AL FIC!_  
  
1/3 No Junjou Na Kanjou  
  
Por: La loka Shirou ñ.  
  
CAPITULO 1:  
  
LES PRESENTO A MI HERMANO MAYOR ANTES DE UNA NOCHE DIFÍCIL.  
  
**--QUE LARGO TITULO O-o--  
  
-"Y Yami?"- Preguntó Bakura al ver llegar a su –amado- representante sin el antes mencionado.  
  
-"Eh?"- Honda volteó hacia atrás. –"Yo pensé que ese pelos necios venía detrás de mi."- Se encogió de hombros y volteó de nuevo hacia Bakura.  
  
-"¿Cómo que pelos necios...?"- Yami apareció por detrás de Honda y puso su mano en el hombro de éste, sin faltar claro, el tono de voz macabra.  
  
-"ACK! Me asustaste!"-  
  
Los demás observaron divertidos la escena. Yami formó una sonrisa ante la esperada reacción del castaño. -"Así tendrás la conciencia."- remató haciendo mas amplia su sonrisa.  
  
Al parecer, el cabeza de maguey ya no estaba tan molesto con su manager. Mas bien ya ni se acordaba de su enojo ni de los planes psicópatas-sádicos- vengativos que había estado formando. Y por supuesto que la razón era la presencia de cierta personita que ustedes ya saben.  
  
Bakura naturalmente notó esto al instante. ¿Cómo era posible que Yami cambiara tan rápido su estado de ánimo? si hace momentos estaba muy enojado y con deseos de matar a...bueno definitivamente Yami últimamente estaba... raro. Bueno, mas bien MAS raro de lo normal. Y ahora que recordaba, había dejado una platica pendiente con él y precisamente referente a ese tema.  
  
Todos pensamientos y acciones se interrumpieron bruscamente cuando escucharon y vieron llegar al lado de Yami una... bueno una persona =P  
  
-"Ra!"- Gritó Malik de repente rompiendo todo el scanneo que sus compañeros aplicaban al ojiazul. Todos voltearon a verlo con una ceja levantada –" ¿Qué...? No me miren así. Es mi dios egipcio favorito..."-  
  
Y ya lo saben todos. Saben que Malik es un loco obsesionado con la cultura egipcia... Claro, excepto Seto. Pero en fin, si mal no recordaban, la familia de su amigo provenía de aquellos lugares.  
  
-"Como iba diciendo... Quién es ese cuero?"-  
  
-"Yo no veo ningún cuero aqu"- Como siempre Bakura con su comentarios ácidos... Graciosos desde el punto de vista de Yami.  
  
-"Este cuero se llama Seto Kaiba."- Contestó el castaño lanzándole una mirada coqueta al moreno.  
  
Bakura observó esto y apretó sus puños lo mas que pudo. Ese tal SETO no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.  
  
Para Yami ese gesto tampoco pasó desapercibido y por lógica no le agradó en lo absoluto. Simplemente se limitó a voltear hacia otra parte. No tenía por que enojarse. Claro que no... él no es celoso... no... CLARO QUE NO ES CELOSO!  
  
Salió de sus pensamientos al observar a su amigo rubio quien empezaba a montar una escenita.  
  
Jouno señalaba los pies del ojiazul, mostrando en su cara lo que parecía ser un ataque de niño berrinchudo.  
  
-"Seto! Por que traes mis tenis favoritos?"- preguntó Jou mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al castaño.  
  
-"Por la misma razón por la que tu traes mis zapatos favoritos."-  
  
-"A ver, a ver... que carajos pasa aquí? Jouno, conoces a ese tipo?"- Exigió saber Bakura mirando con una ceja levantada al rubio.  
  
-"Oh claro que si... Seto es mi novio."- terminó Jou la escena abrazando a Seto cariñosamente. Kaiba miraba a todos los demás con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
¡¿¿QUE, QUE??!  
  
Fue lo que se escuchó salir al unísono de la boca de Malik, Bakura y Yami.  
  
-"Ajajaja solo estaba bromeando chicos. Seto es mi hermano mayor n.n"- dijo abrazando aun al castaño.  
  
Los tres cayeron al suelo.  
  
Marik ni se inmutó, lo que tal vez quería decir que ya sabía o ya conocía al recién llegado...y pues Honda... simplemente ya lo sabía por que es un metiche de primera xD. No, la verdad sería el colmo que no lo supiera. Casi obligatoriamente era su deber conocer la vida de cada integrante de la banda a la perfección. Realmente era necesario.  
  
-"Bueno, ya basta de tonterías. Muchachos, les presento a Seto Kaiba, el trabajará con ustedes."-Comenzó a explicar el castaño sentándose al lado de Marik en el sofá.  
  
Todos tomaron asiento.  
  
**O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O  
**  
15 minutos después de explicaciones e instrucciones por parte de Honda, sin faltar el comentario sarcástico de el peliblanco por supuesto, parecía que ya todo había quedado claro para los miembros del grupo.  
  
Durante todo el rato, Yami no le quitaba la vista de encima a Seto. Por supuesto que el ojiazul, siendo tan observador como es, lo había notado. Solo se limitaba a ignorar sus miradas... Estaba mas ocupado observando a cierto morenito llamado Malik. Desde que había llegado a aquel lugar, era el único que le había llamado la atención de entre toda la bola de idiotas (según él).  
  
Deslizaba su mirada de los hermosos ojos, a los labios del moreno... pasando hasta su cuello... mirando parte de su pecho que se mostraba descuidadamente... observando esos brazos bien formados y esa piel que...  
  
-"Déjame ver si entendí bien..."- Bakura se puso de pie interrumpiendo la travesía de Seto por el cuerpo del moreno adorador de dioses egipcios. –" Este tipo..."- Dijo señalando a Seto. –"Se encargará de hacernos lucir "encantadores" en las sesiones y se podría decir que ocupara tu SAGRADO lugar como nuestro representante pero en... modelaje?"- terminó dirigiéndose a Honda.  
  
-"Así es, heladito de vainilla."- Lindo apodo, no?  
  
-"Ja... que gracioso. Te he dicho que no me llames así! Es... humillante."-  
  
-"Delicado ¬¬"-  
  
-"xD...eeehm...Yo tengo una pregunta, Honda"- Habló Malik dirigiendo su vista a Seto y sus palabras a su representante.  
  
-"¿Cuál?"-  
  
-"Para que trajiste a Kaiba? Pudiste explicarnos todo sin su presencia, ¿o no? "-  
  
-"Bueno... ese es otro punto que quiero tratar. El lugar donde serán las sesiones, esta muy retirado de la casa de Jouno y Seto... por eso estaba pensando que tal vez ellos podrían vivir con...."-  
  
-"¡Que Jouno se quede en mi casa!"-  
  
-"¡Que Seto se quede en nuestra casa!"-  
  
Gritaron casi al mismo tiempo Marik y Yami respectivamente.  
  
-"Genial! Acepto tu propuesta Marik! n-n"- contestó de inmediato el rubio de ojos miel.  
  
Honda - O-o...  
  
-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ni lo pienses Yami! Seré sincero y les diré que nuestro "nuevo manager" No me cae!"-Bakura dio un suspiro y continuó mas calmado. –"Preferiría vivir en un basurero antes de que ESE se quede con nosotros..."-  
  
-"Pero Bakura el..."- Yami iba a empezar a persuadir a su amigo pero Kaiba habló rápido.  
  
-"Si. Pienso lo mismo. Además, el sentimiento es mutuo, a mi tampoco me caes muy bien "copito de nieve."-  
  
-"Grrr...."-  
  
-"Si causa tantos problemas, pues entonces que Kaiba se quede en mi..."-  
  
Antes de que Malik pudiera terminar Seto ya lo estaba interrumpiendo.  
  
-"Me parece perfecto. Me quedaré en tu casa."- Lo que sea menos tener que soportar a ese cabellos de anciano, pensaba Kaiba mientras le dirigía una mirada de muerte a Bakura.  
  
**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**  
Todo ya se había decidido. Jouno ahora viviría un tiempo en casa de Marik, Seto en casa de Malik... Yami estaba un poco molesto con esto ultimo, especialmente con Bakura por oponerse. Bueno en verdad estaba hirviendo de coraje. Si, le hervía cada parte de su cuerpo (y no de calentura) de pensar que tal vez Malik tendría una "aventura" con el que apenas comenzaba a ser el amor de su vida...  
  
En fin. ya hacia 5 horas que todos se habían marchado y ya era de noche...  
  
-"¿Bakura?"-  
  
-"...."-  
  
Yami había bajado por lo que parecía un vaso de agua. Ya estaba por regresarse a su habitación cuando notó que Bakura estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala. Observó que extrañamente, solo estaba mirando el techo.  
  
-"Bakura..."- Llamó de nuevo.  
  
-"No puedo dormir."- Eso... ¿Lo dijo con un tono de voz triste? Yami dejó su vaso de agua en la mesita de centro y se sentó a un lado de el albino. Pensaba preguntarle el POR QUE de su extraña actitud y no descansaría hasta obtener la respuesta. Que cosas no...? y pensar que Bakura tenía el mismo objetivo para con Yami. En fin... Después de todo, le preocupaba... era su mejor amigo. Antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, el peliblanco ya lo estaba llamando.  
  
-"Yami..."-  
  
-"¿Si?"-  
  
-"¿Recuerdas que tenemos una platica pendiente?"-  
  
-"....hn..."-  
  
-"Quiero que me digas por que estabas tan extraño después de que llegamos del cementerio."- dijo mirándolo esta vez serio.  
  
Bueno Yami no lo escondería para siempre. Sentía la necesidad de contarle a alguien sobre aquel día en el cementerio y el hecho de que desde entonces se estaba volviendo loco por una simple persona... aunque para él en esos momentos no era cualquiera. Y bien, ya que Bakura había hecho la pregunta...  
  
-"... Supongo que no tiene nada de malo que te cuente. ¿Puedo confiar en ti, ¿cierto?"- suspiró Yami.  
  
-"Si."-  
  
-"Bien. Ese día..."- cerró los ojos tratando de recordar todos los detalles. –"Después de que dejé las flores sobre la tumba, me voltee y...Topé... con alguien. No se por que pero cuando lo vi... Su mirada fue capaz de paralizarme por completo... me pareció bastante atractivo, tanto que después de eso no pude evitar pensar en él... y...Mas ahora que lo volví a ver."-  
  
-"Y ya sabes siquiera su nombre?"-  
  
-"Si..."-  
  
-"Y bien?"-  
  
-"Seto Kaiba..."-  
  
-"AAAAAH! NOOOOO NO YAMI!"-  
  
-"Si ya sé que lo aborreces..."-  
  
-"No es sólo eso."- Bakura apagó un poco la voz y comenzó a jugar con la sortija que colgaba de su cuello.  
  
-"¿Entonces?"-  
  
-"Supongo que te diste cuenta, ¿no?... Por eso estoy despierto... Seto observaba a Malik de una manera no muy santa. Kaiba parece estar interesado en Malik."-  
  
-"Si me di cuenta, pero, ¿y eso que tiene que ver con que estés despierto Bakura?"-  
  
El albino bajó la vista. Lo diría... Después de todo Yami ya había confiado en él. Sería injusto no tratarlo de la misma manera. Tomo aire lo mas que pudo y soltó todo de golpe.  
  
-"¿Que no te das cuenta? Yo estoy enamorado de Malik!"- Gritó aun con la vista clavada en el suelo.  
  
-"....va-ya...!"  
  
-"Por eso estoy despierto. No puedo dormir del sólo pensar que ese estúpido de Kaiba está en la casa de MI Malik..."- Bakura apretó los puños fuertemente y por fin vio a los ojos a su amigo. –"Me hierve la sangre del solo pensar que tal vez hasta estén... revolcándose!"-  
  
**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**  
  
-"No crees que es un poco tarde para estar jugando... videojuegos?"- Preguntó Seto desde el sillón a Malik quien estaba sentado en el suelo alfombrado, enfrente de una enorme televisión... que estaba también en el suelo.  
  
-"No... tengo que pasar está misión y... NOOOO! NO! DEJALO! ESO NO SE VALE!...AH SI? TRAGATE ESTO INUTIL! JA-JA! LE DIO!"-  
  
Ambos estaban en la enorme sala de la casa del moreno. Seto ya empezaba a desesperarse, Malik no había captado ninguna de las insinuaciones que le había lanzado... definitivamente tenía que tomar acción si quería que el moreno le hiciera caso.  
  
Se puso de pie y antes de que Malik pudiera reaccionar o captar la situación, Seto le apagó el PS y la televisión.  
  
-"OYE, KAIBA! QUE TE PASA?! ESTABA A PUNTO DE TERMINARLA!!! T-T"-  
  
Seto se arrodilló e inclinó un poco, acercándose peligrosamente al moreno. No se le iba a escapar. No después de haber estado babeando por él unas... 7 horas? Definitivamente era mucho deseo reprimido. Y si el deseo se acumula explota. Y parecía que Kaiba iba a explotar si no hacia suyo al lindo morenito esa misma noche.  
  
Malik se sintió muy incomodo con el acercamiento del castaño. Y mas por que no lo conocía... bien. Pero en fin, pensaba que, de que se caía de bueno... se caía de bueno xD. Solo esperaba tener la fuerza de voluntad que CREIA tener y no cometer una locura, después de todo no era tonto. El sabía que Yami estaba interesado en el castaño... digo hasta Jouno se dio cuenta, con esas miraditas que le echaba el "cabeza de maguey" a Seto... En fin. Yami era su amigo y no pensaba traicionarlo. Además... el ojiazul no le interesaba para algo serio...  
  
O eso quería creer.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**  
-"Orale! Tu si que vives con lujos, viejo"-  
  
Jouno no dejaba de asombrarse por lo maravillosa que era la casa de Marik. Además de enorme, los detalles que poseía, decoración, muebles y demás adornos y aparatos de lo mas modernos... Y eso que ya llevaba 3 horas en ella. Y aun no conocía a los empleados que Marik tenía...  
  
-"Gracias de nuevo, viejo! Por invitarme a quedar en tu casa."- habló de nuevo mientras colocaba un adorno que había tomado minutos antes de uno de los tantos estantes del cuarto.  
  
Si, estaban en el cuarto de Marik y Jouno de inocente...  
  
-"Al contrario. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación."- se puso de pie, levantándose de la cama y se acercó por detrás del rubio.  
  
Jouno se giró y quedó frente a él.  
  
-"¿Y no te sientes solo viviendo en una casa tan enorme?"-  
  
-"Solo a veces... por eso me gusta mucho tener invitados..."- Si alguien veía en esos momentos la sonrisa que Marik sostenía, de seguro se hincaba ahí mismo y rezaba a todos los dioses y santos que conocía. Ya se daba por hecho que el moreno no planeaba algo bueno...  
  
¿Que si Marik está interesado en el rubio de ojos miel...? supongo que ya es algo obvio.  
  
Jou se volteó de nuevo hacia los adornos de los estantes. La sonrisa que su compañero tenía le causaba... una sensación extraña. Combinación de miedo, nervios y ganas de carcajearse. Pero bueno... luciría tan tranquilo como siempre. Su filosofía: "Pasará lo que tenga que pasar".  
  
Tomó entré sus delgadas manos otro de los tantos adornos. Llamó su atención por ser un dragón negro de cristal. Su dragón favorito del duelo de monstruos. La observó maravillado. Los detalles... el tamaño... las alas, las facciones de la cara, todo era hermoso. En especial los ojos, que eran dos piedras rojas. Definitivamente algo perfecto... O al menos para él.  
  
Algo incomodo desvió la mirada, del objeto hacia Marik, pues aun sentía que éste lo observaba. Discretamente movió su mirada de lado y sin darse cuenta el nerviosismo se apoderó de él al percatarse de que Marik no tenía su camisa y estaba a punto de... Ra! ¡quitarse el pantalón!  
  
De la impresión que le dio al pobre, el objeto de cristal resbaló de sus manos y se estrelló en el piso quebrándose en muchos pedazos. Todos regados en el suelo. Sin poder articular palabra alguna solamente se agachó de espaldas a Marik y comenzó a juntar nerviosamente los vidrios... Hasta las manos le temblaban.  
  
-"E-este... lo siento! Soy un poco torpe y..."-  
  
La media oscuridad del cuarto no dejo observar con claridad el rostro del rubio. De otra forma se hubiera logrado ver que el pobre parecía querer competir con una manzana. Justo iba a tomar otro pedazo de cristal, cuando de pronto sintió una calidez sobre su mano. ¿Que podría ser? Se sentía tan bien...  
  
Bajo de su nube para darse cuenta que Marik había puesto su mano sobre la suya.  
  
-"No te preocupes. Una de las mucamas se encargará de esto..."-  
  
Eso ya era demasiado!... la cautivadora voz y aliento sobre su cuello y el pecho del moreno en contacto con su espalda... Ya no aguantaría mas. Tenía que darle fin.  
  
En un movimiento brusco apartó la mano de su "amigo" de la suya. Tan torpe fue el movimiento que se cortó con el cristal que cargaba en la mano. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Marik ya le había tomado de nuevo el brazo y trataba de detenerle la sangre que al rubio le salía bastante...  
  
CHA CHA CHA CHAAAAN!  
  
**CONTINUARA  
  
WAAAA! QUE TAL LES PARECIO? xD MEDIO TRILLADO EL ASUNTO... PERO BUENO. EHRM... NO TENGO MAS QUE DECIR, EXCEPTO QUE ME ENTRO LA INSPIRACION JUSTO CUANDO ESTABA HACIENDO DE MIS NECESIDADES FISIOLOGICAS (CACA) EN EL BAÑO! xD SEH... EN EL BAÑO! XD... EL CASO ES QUE YA SE ME OCURRIO COMO METER A RYOU EN EL FIC... SOLO LES ADELANTO QUE CON ÉL NO TODO VA A SER FELICIDAD... AUMENTARÁ AUN MAS LOS PROBLEMAS DE LOS LINDOS INTEGRANTES DE LA BANDA =D BUENO, PARA NO HACERLA MAS LARGA... A CONTESTAR REVIEWS! CADA VEZ SON MAS!!! TuT AH... PERO ANTES.... SETOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
S: Que quieres? -.-  
  
KS: sirve de algo y ayúdame a contestar reviews ¬u¬  
  
S: Y si no quiero?  
  
KS: Claro que quieres! Yo tengo el poder del teclado y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo!!!  
  
(A SETO LE APARECE UN DISFRAZ DE SALMON EN FRENTE) **

**(SETO SE LO PONE CON MUCHO GUSTO)  
  
S: Grrr... ¬¬...ya entendí, pero quítame este estúpido disfraz!  
  
KS: nop n-n te quedas con él! Bueno ya a empezar!  
  
S: ¬¬  
**  
**PharaohAtemu04:** YAY! NO SOY LA UNICA! Otra que ama a un personaje y lo trata peor que perro... chido! xD. (S: Uy si... nombre -.- chidisimo ¬¬)Y bueno, creo que ya sabes por que Kaiba traía zapatos verde fosforescente...Jouno cargaba los zapatos de Seto y Seto los de Jouno y todo por que el rubio se los --robó-- al castaño....(S: eso se lleva el premio de tus estupideces, KS ¬¬...) sssh!!!! Calla xD! Wenu, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic! =D  
  
**Kamui-Shirou69**: HOLAS!!! Si ya sé... tu siempre quieres ver sangre! (yo igual xD) pero bueno... este fic no es TAN TAN angst si no, seh, Yami sería un asesino a sueldo xD. Wenu ya sabes que me da gusto que leas mis fics, que Ra esté contigo y SALU2! Nomas no uses drogas xD (S: que mam...) sssh! =3  
  
**Guerrera lunar:** Rex es... n-negro? ;-;...? WAAAAA!!!! YO SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO UNO NEGRO! Que envidia u.u y tu que quieres uno blanco TuT... yo prefiero el negro! xD (S: Uh si la muy dark... ) ¬¬... Pero wenu... me tendré que comprar uno por k veo que Rex es muy feliz contigo n-n...todos la miran rarito ¿QUÉ? A mi se me hace que GL y el lobito se llevan super u-u Le mandó muchos besos a Rex! xD Y grax por el review y el abrazo =3 Ah y lo de la madreada a Honda... tal vez. Se la merece! xD  
  
**Susuke:** HOLA!!! No importa que no hayas sido la primera esta vez. Igual me subes el autoestima con solo dejar el review xD y cues wenu ia sabes quien es el dichoso hermanito de Setito Kaibo AL FIN! Publicado ante todos los miembros y colados(wenu solo Honda)... xD. Serenity versión hombre... bwajajaja chido como te la imaginas xD. Y.... SETOOOOOOOO!  
  
S: Que? ¬¬  
  
Susuke te manda un traje de osito bobo!!! D quítate ese de salmón!  
  
S: Oblígame -.-  
  
**(SETO SE QUITA EL TRAJE DE SALMON Y SE PONE EL DE OSITO BOBO)  
**  
Whahahaha! Gáname! =)  
  
S: Cierto... tu tienes el "controoool" ¬¬  
  
Teclado =D  
  
S: Como sea ¬¬  
  
**Shiroi Tsuki:** Bueno... pues aquí esta! Esta vez si me demoré... pero bueno. Gracias por decir que mi fic tiene calidad! (S: Cual calidad?! Esto parece escrito por una niña de kinder ¬¬) sh! ¬¬... Aunk esté cortito n-n creo que esta vez lo hice un poco mas largo =P Espero recibir tu opinión de este capitulo! SALU2!  
  
**HIK-REMI:** holas! =D wenu... pues contestando a tu pregunta... SI! VA A HABER LEMON DUELA A QUIEN LE DUELA! XD (S: wacala...!) AUNQUE NO TENGO MUCHA EXPERIENCIA EN ESO... ESPERO RECIBIR TU CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA n-n  
  
**Akire Rosales:** Ah! Su fic! no he visto si han actualizado... espero que no mucho o.O y luego con eso de que me fui de vacaciones pues... bueno. Que bien que han estado leyendo mis historias os los agradezco infinitamente... (S: y de donde te salió lo Kintaro? ¬¬..) -.- Como sea... Espero sigan enviando reviews! n-n  
  
**Kimmy:** mantaaaaa!! Ya te extraño un buen! tengo ganas de hablar contigo por el msn TuT (S: Ya le salió lo lesbiana ¬¬) calla! o.ó... ejem... y no importa si no me dejas review, con solo saber que seguirás leyendo mi historia, me haces feliz! n-n y weno creo que ya te dije pero siempre si voy a continuar el de LDDNEV gracias a Bakura de Maxwell....n-n ah! Ese chico es un amor! Ejem... espero verte por el msn pronto! Y ya sabes... gracias por seguir leyendo fielmente mis estúpidas historias! xD  
  
**Hols:** °-°... wenu ahí ta! Ya ves... otro cap.! espero lo leas! xD Y bienvenid a mi fic =D  
  
**Y BUENO ESO ES TODO! GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS... LOS AMOOOOO!  
  
SIN MAS QUE DECIR O ACLARAR O PARLOTEAR O MITOTEAR... SE DESPIDE...  
  
Kaiba Shirou**


End file.
